heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fred Flintstone and Friends
| last_aired = | num_series = | num_episodes = 95 | list_episodes = | preceded_by = The Flintstone Comedy Hour (1972–74) | followed_by = The New Fred and Barney Show (1979) | related = | website = }} Fred Flintstone and Friends is a 30–minute weekday animated series produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions which aired in Syndication beginning October 3, 1977. Packaged by Columbia Pictures Television during the 1977–78 television season, the series was available for barter syndication through Claster TelevisionSobel, Robert (1977). "Syndicated kidvid lively; top dollar for cartoons" Television/Radio Age, Vol. 25, No. 2. (August 15, 1977), p. 66. through the mid-1980s. Overview The show was a repackaging of six Saturday morning Hanna-Barbera animated series and was hosted by Fred Flintstone. It contained the following segments: *''The Flintstone Comedy Hour'' (Fred & Barney shorts and The Bedrock Rockers segments) *''Goober and the Ghost Chasers'' *''Jeannie'' *''Partridge Family 2200 A.D.'' (re-titled The Partridge Family in Outer Space) *''The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show'' *''Yogi's Gang'' The six series' episodes, originally broadcast in half-hour formats, were now serialized into two or three-part 10–minute stories, all of which were introduced by Fred (via voice-overs on brief bumper clips shown in-between segments). The opening title sequence was a composite, using clips from the openings of the various series, along with a new title theme song. Like many animated series created by Hanna-Barbera in the 1970s, the show contained an inferior laugh track created by the studio. Henry Corden made his official debut as Fred's speaking voice on this series after Alan Reed (the original voice of Fred) had died in June 1977; Corden previously appeared as Fred's singing voice in the theatrical film, The Man Called Flintstone, and in the 1966 television special, Alice in Wonderland (or What’s a Nice Kid Like You Doing in a Place Like This?). Corden continued providing Fred's voice in future Flintstones TV series and specials, as well as Fruity Pebbles & Cocoa Pebbles cereal commercials, until his death in 2005. Production credits *'Executive Producers and Producers': William Hanna, Joseph Barbera *'Producer and Creative Producer': Iwao Takamoto *'Directors': Joseph Barbera & William Hanna and Charles A. Nichols *'Associate Producers': Alex Lovy and Art Scott *'Recording Directors': Gordon Hunt *'Executive Story Consultant': Myles Wilder *'Story Editor': Sid Morse, Joe Ruby, Ken Spears, *'Storyboard Editors and Story Direction': Cullen Houghtaling, Brad Case, Carl Fallberg, Alex Lovy, Lew Marshall, Paul Sommer, Irv Spector, Jim Carmichael, Steve Clark, George Jorgensen, Jan Green, Earl Klein, Jim Mueller, Bill Perez, Don Christensen, George Gordon, Mike Kawaguchi, George Singer, John E. Walker, Don Sheppard, Bill Ackerman, Dave Brain, Bob Ogle, Ernest Terrazas, Gary Hoffman, Dan Mills *'Voices': Alan Reed, Mel Blanc, Gay Autterson, Sally Struthers, Carl Esser, Gay Hartwig, Mitzi McCall, Don Messick, Jay North, Mickey Stevens, Daws Butler, Lennie Weinrib, Julie McWhirter, Joe Besser, Suzanne Crough, Danny Bonaduce, Brian Forster, Joan Gerber, Chuck McClendon, Sherri Alberoni, Allan Melvin, John Stephenson, Julie Bennett, Henry Corden, Ronnie Schell, Jo Ann Harris, Jerry Dexter, Paul Winchell *'Animation Director': Charles A. Nichols *'Assistant Animation Director': Carl Urbano *'Production Design': Iwao Takamoto and Bob Singer *'Production Supervisor': Victor O. Schipek *'Titles': Iraj Paran *'Graphics': Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke *'Dialogue Director': Alan Dinehart *'Musical Director': Hoyt Curtin *'Musical Supervisor': Paul DeKorte *'Character Design': Jerry Eisenberg, Dick Bickenbach, Takashi Masunaga *'Layout': John Ahern, Peter Alvarado, Mike Arens, Dick Bikenbach, Bruce Bushman, Brad Case, Moe Gollub, Stan Green, Jack Huber, Alex Ignatiev, Don Sheppard, Bob Singer, Andrea Brown, Ed Benedict, Jaime Diaz, David Hanan, Willie Ito, Don Jurwich, Terry Slade, Roman Arambula, Homer Jonas, Sukhdev Dail, Don Morgan, Dale Barnhart, Phil Melendez, Greg Nocon, Bob Foster, Larry Huber, Dardo Veldez, Ron Campbell, Jim Fletcher, David High, Herb Johnson, Floyd Norman, Lew Ott, Nino Carbe, Gary Hoffman *'Unit Director': Ray Patterson *'Animators': Lefty Callahan, Rudy Cataldi, Steve Clark, Lilian Evans, John Garling, Bill Keil, George Kreisl, Hicks Lokey, Margaret Nichols, Joan Orbison, Jay Sarbry, Ken Southworth, Irv Spence, Xenia, George Cannata, Hugh Fraser, Jerry Hatchock, Dick Lundy (The Patterson Brothers Don and Ray), David Tendlar, Carlo Vinci, Ed Barge Lars Calonius, Harry Holt, Rae MacSpadden, Ed Parks, Dick Thompson, Bill Hutten, Volus Jones, (The Love Brothers Ed and Tony), Dan Mills, John Walker, Gwen Weltzer, Tom Baron, Emil Carle, Marcia Holt, Marija Jursic, Ed Rehberg, Veve Risto, Rod Scribner, Rich Trueblood, Frank Andrina, Ed DeMattia, Ron Campbell, Izzy Ellis, Bob Hatchock, Hicks Lokey, Alan Green, Jack Foster *'Background Supervisor': Fernando Montealegre *'Background Styling': F. Montealegre, Fernando Arce, Richard Khim, Gary Niblett *'Backgrounds': F. Montealegre, Martin Forte, Bob Schaefer, Lorraine Andrina, Gary Niblett, Peter Van Elk, Richard Khim, Al Gmuer, Gino Giudice, Tom Knowles, Eric Semones, Jeannette Towes, Shelia Brown, Al Budnick, Joe Griffith, Dennis Durrell, Dennis Veinzelos, Marilyn Shimokochi, Phil Lewis, Daphne Huntington, Joe Griffith, Marsha Hanes *'Technical Supervisor': Frank Paiker *'Checking and Scene Planning': Evelyn Sherwood *'Ink and Paint Supervisors': Jayne Barbera, Roberta Greutert, Billie Kerns *'Xerography': Robert "Tiger" West *'Sound Direction': Richard Olson and Bill Getty *'Supervising Film Editor and Editor Supervision': Larry Cowan *'Film Editors': Richard Allen and James Yaras *'Music Editors': Pat Foley, Joe Sandusky, James Yaras *'Sound Effects Editors': Earl Bennett, Joe Sandusky, Milt Krear, Sam Gemette, Joe Reitano, Ron Sawade *'Sound Reader': Peter Aries Jr *'Negative Consultant': William E. DeBoer *'Post-Production and Post-Production Supervisor': Joed Eaton *'Camera': Dick Blundell, George Epperson, Charles Flekal, Roy Wade, Tom Barnes, Ralph Miglori, Ron Jackson, Curt Hall, Dennis Weaver, (The Smith Brothers Jerry and Wayne), Jerry Mills *'Production Manager': Art Scott *'Assistant Production Manager': Jayne Barbera *'A Hanna-Barbera Production' *'C 1972, 1973, 1974, 1977 Hanna Barbera Productions, Inc.' *'RCA Sound Recording' *'This Picutre Made Under The Jurisdiction of IATSE-IA Affiliated With A.F.L-C.I.O.' References External links * * *[http://www.bcdb.com/cartoon/11076-Fred_Flintstone_And_Friends.html Fred Flintstone and Friends @ The Big Cartoon DataBase] Category:1977 American television series debuts Category:1978 American television series endings Category:The Flintstones Category:Yogi Bear Category:Huckleberry Hound Category:The Partridge Family Category:Television spin-offs Category:1970s American animated television series Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:English-language television programming Category:Television syndication packages Category:Crossover animation